Wasted
by SilversLittleAngel
Summary: Gold gets worried when Septimus doesn't come home at midnight. In fact, the demon doesn't even get home until 3 in the morning. To make things worse... he is completely wasted.


**I just thought this would be funny. :3**

**Also, please don't take this all too seriously. It's meant to be funny, but please, don't judge me. **

* * *

><p>Gold glanced back at the clock, feeling a dread wash over his system. It was about 3 in the morning, and Septimus wasn't home yet. He understood that Septimus had to keep the other demons in check to keep them from falling under Pyro's influence, but he couldn't help but worry. Septimus always promised to be home before midnight. Why was he this late? Was he hurt? Was something wrong?<p>

The angel took a sip of his tea, trying to calm down. He WANTED to drink coffee, but Silver absolutely forbade him from drinking coffee. He said he that the angel was hyper enough without coffee already, and they didn't need him to start bouncing off the walls. Of course he knew Silver only put that ban on him because he loved him, but he still didn't approve of it.

Suddenly the door SLAMMED open, jumping Gold horribly. Immediately he turned around, finding Septimus standing there giggling and leaning against the door. His face was also considerably flushed, and Gold feared he might have a fever.

The angel rushed over to his brother, throwing on the best smile he could muster. After all, his nerves were shot from the lack of sleep, Septimus being 3 hours late, and for Septimus slamming the door open. He didn't know how cheery he could possibly be right now. At least he was making an effort.

" Hey Septimus! "

He said cheerfully, trying to keep his eyes from twitching.

" Where have you been? It's 3 in the morning. "

Septimus randomly began giggling even more, holding his sides as if he'd been laughing a lot tonight. Considering how giggly he was now, Gold wouldn't be surprised if that were true. The demon swayed a bit, staggering over to the other, grabbing his blue striped bangs and simply running the hair through his fingers.

" Your hair is so colorful... "

The demon chuckled, causing Gold to back up a little as he was officially weirded out. What was up with his brother? He was acting kinda, well... stupid.

" Uhhhh... yeeeeah... "

Figuring Septimus must've had a rough day, he assumed the demon cracked. Sometimes Septimus DID get wigged out easily, maybe he was simply tired. Gold wanted to assume this, but at the same time, he knew it took a LOT to get the demon to that point. This is about when Gold smelt something foul. Immediately he made a face, waving his hand in front of his nose.

" Oof, that smell! "

" D'I know... "

Septimus muttered simply, moving and walking passed the angel. Gold panicked lightly and snagged him by the wing. To his utter amazement, Septimus didn't hiss or seem uncomfortable at the fact his broken wing was crunched a bit. He simply kept trying to walk, wearing a goofy smile on his face.

Gold frowned, finding himself more confused than usual. And he was normally pretty confused, but this was... heh... this was beyond ordinary confusion. Septimus was acting incredibly stupid right now, and he was definitely NOT stupid on a daily bases. Was he sick? He didn't seem sick... to double check, he lightly placed his hand on the demons forehead. While it DID burn the living hell out of his hand, it wasn't any hotter than normal. Then if that was the case, why was he so flushed? Why was he so delirious? Why was he acting so stupi-?

Thats when it hit him.

" Oh my Flash- you're drunk. "

Surprisingly Septimus didn't object. In fact, he AGREED with him.

" Yeppers! "

The demon giggled, nearly falling over.

" I-I dunno how many drinks I had, but I... I likes the scotch... "

The demon was adding some strange accent to his speech. Perhaps it was English...? Gold kinda sucked at guessing accents.

" I-I dunno why I'm so WASTED, I jus'... I haven't gotten drunk before... "

Gold grinned nervously, unsure of what to do in this situation. Slowly he grabbed the demons shoulders, trying to lead him to his bedroom.

" I think you should lay down Seppy. "

Suddenly the demon pulled him into a hug, causing Gold to shriek at the sudden movement.

" Give me some sugar. "

Gold blushed brightly, officially creeped out.

" S-Sep-! "

As quickly as he was hugged, he was pushed away, the demon now hunching over and looking frustrated.

" I don't wanna do this... "

" Septimus. "

Gold hissed, growing more and more annoyed by his brothers actions.

" Keep away from me... sick idiot... "

Septimus muttered, causing Gold to glare.

" Such a freak... "

" I'm gonna go to bed... "

" Good! "

Septimus suddenly cried out and threw his hands in the air, his hair bursting into flames more furious than Gold had YET to see. Perhaps the alcohol had something to do with that...

" I'm like an animal! "

Fearing that Silver might be woken up, Gold hissed at him lowly.

" Keep your voice down! "

" IMMA DRAGON! BRAAAWH! "

" Septimus! "

Finally the demon calmed down, smiling sleepily and his eyes drooping. Slowly he lowered himself to the ground and curled up into a ball.

" I'm going to bed... "

Gold sighed, using his psychokinesis to levitate over a blanket. Carefully he covered his brother, rubbing his temples lightly.

" Goodnight you big dummy... "

* * *

><p>As Gold felt a bit too tired to walk to his room the night before (plus the headache he got thanks to Septimus' stupidity), he simply slept no the couch. He didn't mind too much, the couch was comfortable and all, he just wished Septimus hadn't come home drunk out of his mind. For an 18 year old demon who could cast many powerful and complex spells, that was incredibly stupid of him.<p>

The angel slowly sat up and began to rub his eyes, stretching his wings out behind him. He wished he had made his wings disappear as he slept, but oh well. At least they didn't ache horribly like they often did.

Slowly he willed himself to stand up, wondering when he'd changed into his pjs. His pajamas consisted of a navy blue t shirt, black sweat pants and light black socks. With all that happened last night, he must've subconsciously changed, cause he seriously couldn't remember changing. Oh well.

His ears soon perked up to a strange sound, already knowing right away what it was. Septimus was clearly suffering for his drinking binge last night. Gold slowly made his way to the bathroom, finding the hot head sitting on his knees and keeping a hand his mouth, seemingly waiting. Gold glared, smirking lightly, leaning against the door frame.

" Good morning sunshine. "

Septimus slowly looked at him before turning away. Gold doubted he remembered anything right now, but he'd still lay into him a little. He would've thought Septimus would've been smart enough to not do something this irresponsible. After all, what if Silver or Bronze had seen him last night?

" I take it you realize your error? "

" ... Gold, please leave... "

Septimus mumbled weakly.

" I feel gross... "

Gold huffed slightly before pushing away from the wall.

" Fine. "

He snorted, turning his back to the demon and taking a few steps before freezing.

" Oh, you know a good way to solve your "little problem"? "

When he got no response, he turned and glared at the other, smirking evilly.

" A giant, greasy double quarter pounder served up in a dirty ash tray. "

Almost immediately the demon gagged and leaned over the bowl, growling at the angel in frustration.

" Aaah, I hate you... "

Gold simply chuckled and turned away, beginning to walk again.

" Yeah I know you do. "

* * *

><p>After what seemed like an eternity, Septimus FINALLY came down stairs and sat across from the angel at the table. His eyes were tired and twitching, so he was clearly aggravated. Like this whole morning was putting him off. Gold felt a little mean, but he felt the demon kinda deserved it for drinking. If Flash had seen him last night, Septimus would've surely been punished.<p>

" Alright Gold. "

Septimus snapped, truly sounding furious. Yet his voice was still low, so clearly he had a headache.

" Why are you acting like such an a**? "

" Fine. I'll be straight. "

Gold snapped right back, not going to allow Septimus to bully his way through this. He had to remain tough...

" You came home drunk off your a** last night. "

To his amazement, Septimus actually looked... confused. Like he didn't know how the angel would assume something like that.

" Gold, I-I... "

Septimus mumbled softly, again looking downright confused.

" I can't get drunk. "

Gold wanted to say anything to prove the other was lying, but found he couldn't due to his power picking up that he wasn't. Septimus truly believed he was telling the truth. Now, Gold obviously knew Septimus was wasted last night, so this wasn't making sense. If Septimus thought he couldn't get drunk, then how...?

" ... Explain. "

" Well, I've gone out drinking with fellow demons MANY times, and I've never gotten drunk. Not even half buzzed. So I'm not sure how I could've possibly been drunk last night... I-I mean, I'll admit last night is a TOTAL blur, but I don't think... "

This didn't make any sense... if Septimus had never gotten drunk in the past, why did he get drunk now? What was so different between now and then...? Looking forward for some form of help, he found Septimus tapping his chin and looking up. And Gold immediately recognized this as the sign his brother had come up with something.

" ... What if it wasn't ME who had the immunity against getting drunk... "

He theorized, slowly looking at Gold seriously.

" But Pyro? "

Gold blinked, clearly not catching on.

" Think about it. While he was sealed inside of me, I never got drunk. Not once. And now that he's gone, I suddenly got wasted. An immunity like that doesn't just go away... "

" ... Unless it wasn't yours in the FIRST place! "

Gold cheered, pouncing up from his seat. Septimus smiled.

" There ya go! "

The duo broke into laughter, Gold slowly sitting back into his chair, proud that he actually caught on to something. The two took a few minutes to calm down, Septimus a bit sooner than Gold due to his headache, but they soon sighed and relaxed into the moment.

" ... So this was an accident then? "

Gold asked softly, shocked by the reaction Septimus gave.

" Oh of COURSE! If I even thought there was a REMOTE chance of me getting drunk, I would've NEVER done it! I'm so sorry for whatever I did while I was hammered! "

Gold smiled softly, feeling as though he'd have to be a total idiot to not believe his brothers apology. Or a total jerk. Either way, he began to smirk, and he stood up ridged, bumping the table and causing a clatter. Septimus jumped, looking incredibly nervous. Gold almost felt a bit bad, but hey. He wouldn't be him if he weren't dramatic.

" Septimus! "

The angel said in a royal tone, as if he were addressing someone of higher power even. Septimus shook lightly, looking worried.

" Y-yes? "

He squeaked, and it took all the self control Gold had not to laugh. The angel soon bowed lightly and closed his eyes gently.

" You have been forgiven. "

Septimus heaved a very heavy sigh of relief, laughing lightly afterwards.

" Oh thank goodness! "

He laughed, slowly lowering his head and resting his cheek on the table.

" ... Now, may I ask you for a favor? "

Gold quickly calmed down, noting his brothers slightly pained tone.

" O-of course, what? "

" ... Can you get me some aspirin and some orange juice...? "

" O-oh! "

Gold squeaked, having almost forgotten that Septimus was, in fact, hung over. Had the demon gotten wasted on purpose, he'd have said- HELL no!... But now seeing that this was a pure accident, he nodded eagerly, rushing into the kitchen, muttering an "of course".

* * *

><p><strong>Awww... poor Seppy not realizing he could get drunk now... that had to be rough. At least he's got Gold. And thank goodness Flash doesn't know about this. X3<strong>

**Hope you all enjoyed! **


End file.
